Ebony
by Carlisle Cullen x.x
Summary: Edward meets a very shy girl, after a failed relationship with Bella Swan, and his life gets turned upside down
1. Chapter 1

As we drove to school, Alice was strangly silent. I kept my eyes on the road, but I listened to Alice's thoughts. Well, I tried, but there wasn't much to listen to. She was just thinking of school. Just school. I parked in our spot, and got out. A black sports car, one I didn't reconise, was parked in the spot across from us. A girl, with black hair got out of it. She walked to the back, and leaned against the back, pulling her phone out. She was very pale, almost as pale as me, like an angel, with black eyes, and pink lips. She wore a grey hoodie, and skinny jeans. She put the phone to her ear, and I could hear the ringing. Then a male voice answered

"Hello princess. Did you get to school alright?"

"Yes Daddy, I did," She said shyly

"Okay sweetie, try and make some friends, love you," The father said

"I'll try, Daddy, love you too, bye."

She hung up, and put her phone in her pocket. She bit her lip, as she looked around. I watched her closely, noticing her hands tugging on her sleeves, trying to make them longer. Mike Newton walked up to her, and starting talking. He was talking about his friends, and then he suddenly asked what her name was. He has no manners what-so-ever! She mumbled a reply that I couldn't hear from over here. He offered to take her to her lessons, after she had got her timetable. She shrugged, and the took her arm and led her to reception.

* * *

The next time I saw the girl, was in biology, lesson before lunch. She was told to sit next to me. I looked at her, out of the corner of my eye. I can't read her mind. She is like Bella in that sense... I miss Bella, but she had a point, I was too over protective. She sat on the edge of her seat, tugging at her sleeves. She was hitting her lip, like in the car park.

"I'm Edward," I told her, slowly. She looked at me, for seconds, before dropping her gaze to the desk, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm Ebony," She said, shyly, in a barely audible tone, for humans to hear. Ebony. What a lovely name. It suits her, well. Ebony black hair. Black eyes. Snow white skin. She is beautiful. The lesson started, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her.


	2. Chapter 2

At lunch, I joined my croud. They were all talking about Ebony. The girl had sat a couple of tables away, on her own. She had a plate of food, but was just playing with it. As she lifted her arm to brush her hair behind her ear, her sleeve slipped down, and showed why she tried to keep her arm covered. Scars. Lots of scars. Alice and Rosalie stopped talking, and followed my gaze, to her arm. They gasped. She covered her arm back up, thinking no one saw. Rose stood, and walked over to Ebony. She talked to her, quietly, so we couldn't hear. I could hear her thoughts. But, they were useless. Eventually, Rose stopped talking, and Ebony nodded. They both stood, and made their way to our table. I inwardly groaned.

"Alice, Emmett behave!" I muttered, knowing they would hear.

Rose drew a chair, from a differant table, and put it inbetween hers and mine. She introduced the others to Ebony, and soft chatter filled the table. Questions about where she comes from, why did she move here, were asked, but she shrugged most the time.

"What was it like, before you moved here?" I found myself asking.

Her eyes widened, and she fought against answering, "Living with Mum, and Paul was strange, and I didn't like it." She said finally.

The bell rung, and I walked her to her lesson.

* * *

The next time I saw her, was in the car park, and the ringing from her phone met my ears.

"Hey princess, did you make any friends today?" he questioned, his voice full of concern.

"No, I didn't daddy, I'm sorry, but I had a good day today," she said with a small smile, one that should be glued to her face for life, "I'm about to drive home, so see you soon!"

"See you in a while sweetie," he softly said, before she hung up. She put the phone in her pocket, before getting into her car, and driving away.

* * *

3 weeks went by, just like that, and I fell in love with her, a little more each day, but on a Friday, she wasn't in school. That worried me, even more when we met Carlisle at the hospital, and she was in one of the rooms. She hadn't made friends, and some of the girls bullied her. She didn't cry, even when they hit her. She acted like it didn't hurt, but, Jasper could feel her pain. When I saw her, in that hospital room, Alice and I rushed in.

"Ebony, are you okay? What happened?" Alice asked quickly, not wasting any time.

"I'll be okay. Just lost control." She said, no acknowledgment of who we were.

Lost control? Of what? I'll be okay? What is that ment to mean? My mind was going into panic, and my dead heart tried to beat, hard and fast. Her face was a deathly pale, tear tracks streaked down her cheeks. Then I noticed her arm. One was bandaged, a little stain of blood showing, her other decorated in white and purplish scars, some bruises where there was no scars. She was sick. Very sick. And she needed help.


	3. Chapter 3

When I left the room, I found my father, resting in his office.

"Carlisle, what happened?" He knew who I was talking about.

He looked at me, his face troubled. His thought were clear.

"Exactly what she said. She lost control, but I don't think she had much in the first place." He explained, not giving a full answer. He wouldn't give me what I wanted.

"Carlisle! What did she lose control of?" I pressed, needing answers. My head was spinning, with worry.

"She cut just a little too deep. It joins to the collection, apparently. She came here for a reason." I swore for a moment my heart was beating. The person I have fallen in love with is damaged. I will make it my mission to find out why, and to help her.

* * *

She was back in school on Monday. She was wearing a t-shirt, and skinny jeans. Her hair was up, in two french plaits, that joined into one at the bottom of her head. On her arm, the one that was bandaged, was a word, carved perfectly, and permanently into her arm. _Impure. _I frowned. Her soul was as pure as anything could be. I found my self walking towards her, and as I appoched I grabbed her arm, gently, and looked at the word. I looked into her black eyes, noticing traces of blue and green in them. She looked me in the eye, and then dropped them to the floor, like she is about to be told off.

"I love this. I hate it too, but I love it, like I love every single part of you. I am in love with you." The words flowed, before I could stop them. I regretted it.

"Edward, I'm in love with you, but why would you love me. I'm damaged, and I always hurt the people I love. I really love you, but I don't want to see you hurt." She explained, but I didn't care. Before she could say anything else, I kissed her, just for a second. I pulled back, and wrapped my arms around her.

"Stay with me," She whispered, barely loud enough for human ears to hear.

"Always." I promised. She pulled back, kissed me gently, just before the bell went


	4. Chapter 4

After School

Ebony and I walked out to her car, my arm over her shoulders, holding her close, protecting her from any danger that could come.

Suddenly, Bella was there. Little brown haired girl. A few strands of her hair had fallen down over her eyebrows. She would have said it was a mess. She had the fresh, vivid color branding her cheeks. Her eyes were red because she was crying. The tears flowed over her cheeks, but she didn't make any attempts at wiping them away. Her usual eye makeup was there to smudge, but only grief showed.

Her lips were quivering. If I'd closed my eyes, I could have felt them kissing me. First on the forehead, barely, almost not touching the skin. Then on the cheekbone, moist, careful, fond. I could have heard her tongue wetting them, felt her hair in my face as she leant in to kiss me by my ear. Then on my mouth. First, she would have kissed my lower lip, then touched the upper lip with the tip of her tongue. Only delicately, so I would feel insecure.

But I didn't close my eyes. Neither did she. I looked at the girl I now loved, and kissed her, like she had done with Jacob, straight after dumping me. I knew she still loved me, and that's why she was crying. Jacob had dumped her, according to Angela Webber. I heard her and Jessica talking about it at lunch.

"Edward!" Her voice called for me, but I ignored her, for the time being.

"Ebony, get in the car, and go home. You shouldn't see this." I told her softly.

She kissed my cheek, and did what I told her to.

"Edward!" She called me again, this time closer. She walked up to me, and all I wanted to do, is give her a hug, telling her she will be alright, but I couldn't, because she will mistake it for a show of love, rather than comfort, "Edward! Please! I love you!" Those words. It broke by dead heart.

"I don't love you, Isabella. I don't. I don't think I ever did." My words couldn't be more true. I don't love her. When I first met her, I wanted to kill her, and how can you love someone you want to kill. I really don't know why I thought I loved her, but I don't. I still wanna kill her.

* * *

Hello, the next chapter will be in Ebony's point of view. It will be very heart breaking, as she tells Edward about everything. Her story is mine, except she still self harms, and I am getting better. I thought I'd warn you.

Thanks for reviewing

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	5. Chapter 5

The door went, and I rushed to get it. Daddy knew that Edward was coming over, and after introducing them, we needed to 'talk' upstairs. I opened the door to the boy I loved. He smiled his crooked smile at me, and I ushered him in. My hand found his. I led him into the front room, where Daddy was waiting. As we walked in, his green eyes sparkled when he saw my hand holding on to Edwards hand. He stood, his pale lips forming a slight smile, one that was usally reserved for me. Daddy was a cold man, but my presence makes him happy, and warm.

"Daddy, this is Edward," I told him softly, hoping he would stay the soft man he was when I was around.

"Hello Edward, I'm James," he said softly, keeping his soft tone. I smiled, the fact that Daddy was kind and soft, means he already approves of Edward.

We shortly made our way upstairs. I let go of his hand, pushing open my bedroom door. I stepped in, and the light smell of pine, and books met my nose. Edward shut the door, and carried me over to my bed. He sat down, and held me in his lap.

"Tell me every thing." The words were a soft command, and I did. I told him everything.

"I was a child when it started. Just a few kicks and punches here and there, nothing major. On the way home, one random day, she pinned me against the wall, and hit and punched me, till I passed out from the pain. She left me there, I know that, but the next thing I know, I was in hospital, about a month later."

I took a deep breath, not even attempting to wipe away the tears, knowing they would be replaced, "I moved schools, made friends, but it came back. It always did. It was worse, and this time, I couldn't escape. They hurt me, to the point of me harming myself, then, one day, Mother was at work, so was Paul and one of the boys, he was 18, he had followed me home, dragged me out, and took me to a warehouse,"

My heart tightened, and I could almost feel my heart beating in my chest. This was going to be hard, and I broke, "Edward, he raped me! It hurt so much!" I curled into his chest, as I sobbed, and he held me, humming a calming tune, trying to calm me. I clutched onto his t-shirt for my life. I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Edward POV**

When she fell asleep, I put her in her bed, and walked down stairs. I said goodbye to her father, and left through the front door. I then smirked, and climbed up to her window, and snuck in. I could now hear her thoughts, and they were calm. I heard her father come up the stairs, and I hid under her bed. He came in, kissed her forehead and whispered a good night to her. I could see her dreams in my head.

_Ebony and Edward was walking though a forest, just talking. Then he stopped, and turned to her, with a harsh look, and snarl on his face. _

_"I hate you, and I wish you were dead. You were right, why the FUCK would I want a damaged human like you!" Edward snapped._

I gasped quietly and that dream, but before I could do anything, another dream started.

_Ebony was being dragged out of her home, by a boy with black hair, about 18 years old. He threw her in a car and drove her to a warehouse. He dragged her out, by her hair, ripping some out. _

_"Now, whore! Strip!" He commanded_

_"No!" She snapped back._

_"Then you are going to lean what whores get when the disobey orders!" He yelled, throwing her across the room. He unbuckled his jeans and took them off. His boxers followed shortly. He ripped her tracksuit bottoms off, her panties following. He thrust inside of her vagina, not caring about the screams that filled the building._

The screams were terrible, and James ran in, only wearing boxers and a t-shirt, and I could hear him shaking her, to wake her up. Eventually, she woke.

"Sorry Daddy, I didn't mean to wake you!" She apologized immediately.

He brushed it off, and let her cry, in his arms, just like I had earlier. It's wrong that she had to deal with all of this.

After a while, James went back to bed, but she didn't. She couldn't sleep, so instead she started singing,

"I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid!

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with  
Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you" She stopped singing, and I could smell the salty tears that she had cried. She paused, then rushed out the room. She came back with a knife in hand, and she slid it across her arm, easily, and a drop of blood landed on the carpet. The smell didn't mean anything to me. She put the knife away, bandaged her arm, and got into bed. Her dreams filled my head, but they were happy. I snuck out if the room, and ran home.

* * *

Okay, with reviews, please be kind, as this is a very personal chapter. Longest chapter yet, let's hope to keep them this length. Thank you for reviews.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Three more weeks went by smoothly, including finding out about Edward and his family being vampires. I just shrugged. I really didn't care. I also met his parents, but that was alright. But then, Jason moved to Forks. That morning, I saw his car parked in the car park, and him get out. I almost had a panic attack, but thankfully, Jasper sent calming waves to me.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Edward asked, panic obviously rising within him.

"N.. nothing," I stuttered, lying to him.

Alice glared at me, but I turned away, then seeing him get out the car, I had a full panic attack. Alice wrapped her arms around me, and tried calming me. I gripped onto her.

"I can't Alice! I can't!" I told her. She knew what I ment. I had told her more details than I told Edward.

"Shh, shh," She whispered calmly. The others were really confused, I could hear their whispers slightly.

* * *

Nothing actually happened, until Edward, Jasper, Alice and Emmet went hunting. Jason found my house and Daddy was out. He dragged me out, and took me to the warehouse, near the Cullens house. He didn't say a word. He dragged me into the house and threw me across the room. I held back the scream that threatened to escape my lips. He stripped himself of his clothes, and did the same to me, and everytime I struggled against him, he would slap me, or bit me, or hurt me in some way. When he was done, he thrust into me, and I couldn't contain the scream. He thrusted in and out of me, until he came, moaning my name. He threw me around a bit more, then he left. I picked up my phone and dialled the Cullen's number. It rung a few times, before Esme's voice answered.

"Hello?" She asked softly

"Esme! It's Ebony. Can I come over, I need to talk to someone, just not my father.

"Yeah, how long will you be?" she asked,

"Ten minutes, I'm close by anyway." I told her, then biding her goodbye.

I dressed fast, and walked on shaky legs to the Cullen's house. Rose met me on the doorstep.

"Hey Eb- Shit! What the FUCK happened to you?" She questioned panicing, "CARLISLE!"

He ran out, took a look at me, and picked me up, and ran me up to his study. He put me on the hospital bed inside.

"What happened?" Rose asked again

"He attacked me. That boy. Jason. I know him. From England. He... he raped me." I whispered. Carlisle froze, and I closed my eyes, pulling my knees up to my chest. The tears I had been suppressing finally rolled down my cheeks. I felt cold marble arms wrap aroung me, and whoever it was moved me into their lap. I cried, uncontrollably. I clutched onto the soft fabric, until I hear my phone go.

"I've got it." Rose told me. After a few seconds, she laughed, "Alice has promised that Edward won't find out." I would of laughed, but I really couldn't find the energy.


	7. Chapter 7

I didn't let anyone touch me for the next few days. They even phone my father, and brought him here, but I wouldn't. I couldn't. I almost punched him for touching me. I was terrified. I didn't move, I didn't eat, I didn't sleep. I just let the tears roll. So when Rose walked in, announcing that everyone was coming back early, I sat straight up, and looked her directly in the eye, for the first time.

"He can't know. He can't. He won't find out." Was the first words out of my mouth.

"How long?" Carlisle asked, moving towards me. I scooted away from him.

"An hour." She said.

My mind whirled. I went to stand, but Esme reached me first, and moved me back on the bed. My hand immedietly swung at her, but she caught it, and kissed my fist before letting go. I curled up, back into the position I had been in for days. I couldn't move. Before long, the sound of a car met my ears. I curled tighter into my self, and waited foor the sound of footsteps up the stairs. They came soon.

"Edward!" I heard Alice's voice, and I relaxed slightly.

"What? You won't tell me anything, I'm asking Carlisle!" He snapped in an angry tone. I whimpered. It really scared me.

"Edward, keep the tone down. Come into the study, silently." I heard Carlisle say, in a calm but firm voice.I heard the door open, and the gasp. I froze in place, my heart beating rapidly. Carlisle moved out of my line of vision. I didn't like that.

"Edward, keep calm. I will explain." He said.

"Explain why my girlfriend is curled up, seeming terrified? You better!" He snapped.


	8. Chapter 8

As Carlisle explained, I kept my eyes on Edward. His face expressed many emotions. Confusion, fear, hurt and finally anger appeared. I hid my face away as the last settled on his face. I think he noticed this, as he was at my side in minutes.

"I'm not angry at you. I never could be angry with you." He whispered, his velvet tones soothing me.

"Don't touch me." I told him, my voice sharp, and demanding. His face had shock written over it, for a few moments, but hurt replaced it. My phone, which was lying on the table, chimed, signaling a text. I picked up my phone, and saw who it was from. I click the open button.

_Have you draw on the heart, today? I almost forgot. - Bubbles_

Shit! Its the 22nd January today. Shit! I have to draw it on. Its not right not too. _No! I didn't know! Call me tonight, I'll explain. - Little Miss Know-It-All_

I dug in my bag, for my pink sharpie. I found it, and drew it on. I could feel Edward's eyes on my, and I knew he was confused. I threw my phone at him, and he read the textes.

"Heart? What for? And, why 'Little Miss Know-It-All'?" He questioned.

"Heart is for Alyssa, my Best Friend, and 'Little Miss Know-It-All' is my nickname. I used to do their homework." I explained shortly, not wanting to explain everything.

"Anything else that I don't know?" He questioned, yet again. I hate questions

"Loads. Um, my depressing friends back home. Trust me, they are depressing, we rely on each other most the time," I didn't mention that two of them were dead, one was pregnant and one was dying in hospital. I didn't want more questions.

"Depressing? Tell." That was a demand. I need my photo album, to explain everything. I need my folders too. They aren't even unpacked yet.

"I don't have my photo album. I need that to explain everything." I told him.

"I'll get Alice to collect it." He told me

"I don't know which one has photos in. It's a folder, and I have 2 boxes full of folders. She would have to bring the boxes." I said. Perfect excuse to get out if it.

"Don't worry. Alice won't mind." So much for me getting out of it.

* * *

About half hour later

I looked at all the folders in front of me. Twenty folders. Twenty! I grabbed the first one and opened it. Stories. Grr. It took me about 10 tries to find it.

"Found it!" I said, my voice full of dread.

"Tell everything, and I mean it." It was a demand

"There were 5 of us, Alyssa, Penny, Taya, Sappire and me. We never called each other by our real names. It was always little miss. I am the only one who calls Sapphire bubbles or bubs. We have all been friend since we were 6, well other than Sapphire, she was 5. Alyssa was our star. She shined, and she was the best singer I have ever heard. So, we called her Little Miss Star. Penny was always stroppy, so she was Little Miss Stroppy. Taya was just Taya. She was Little Miss Special. Sapphire was the least behaved. She was Little Miss Terrible. I did all homework, hence Little Miss Know-It-All." I smiled at our old nicknames. Wow. It's been a long time since we make them names up. I turned the first page, showing 5 girls. Me, wearing a vest top and shorts, Penny and Alyssa wearing a summer dress, their blonde hair shimmering in the sun, Sapphire wore a t-shirt and jeans, her blue eyes sparkling, Taya wore the same as me, but a baseball cap covered her bald head.

"We were a perfect group. We all knew Alyssa and Penny had secrets, but we didn't push. But, one day, we were 11 now, and she admitted that she was abused. I remember the Monday, and she had died." I squeezed the words out of my throat, "22nd January. Alyssa died, with a love heart on her wrist, with our names underneath." I showed him the picture that I had been given of it. He gasped. I knew that everyone was listening. "A year later, Penny committed suicide. We never knew why." I showed him the picture of Penny, her wrists slit, and the butterfly that was underneath, "I draw a butterfly on my right wrist on the 13th March." Tears now slid down my cheeks.

"Taya is still alive, so is Sapphire. Taya still has cancer, and Sapphire is pregnant with twins that she's going to give up for adoption." I just let him look through the rest of the pictures. He saw my 13th birthday party, that was in out back garden. The picture were or us three in the pool. The rest were school photos. Other than the last picture. That was me and my boyfriend. The day before he was stabbed.

"What's the other folders?" He asked.

"I write stories." I opened the only yellow folder, and took out the first story. He took it and read it out loud

"_Life sucks. I lay here on my puke pink bed and think, 'Life sucks.' You don't believe me?_

_You say, "Look at the sky outside your window. The sky is blue, the sun is out, there are a few fluffy white clouds chasing each other across the sky." You say, "It's beautiful, just look!" I don't want to. It doesn't matter. I don't care._

_I don't care._

_I don't care that my mother is an alcoholic. It doesn't matter that I come home to find her crashed on the couch in our darkened living room, muttering to an empty gin bottle and a flickering TV screen. It doesn't matter that I don't get my homework done because I have to go out and work, because she won't. it doesn't matter that we're living off my paycheck and the money that was supposed to send me to college. I gave up on college two years ago, when my mother stopped getting up in the morning._

_I don't care that I finally had to quit the track team last week. It doesn't matter that it was one of the only things I had left. We're running out of my college money, and I needed to work more hours. It doesn't matter that I was the star runner, it doesn't matter that I've broken three school records. I don't care._

_It doesn't matter that my boyfriend doesn't love me. I figured that one out a long time ago. I don't care that he was only in it for sex. I don't care that he only pretends to care. I don't care that he only talks to me out of courtesy. It doesn't matter. I don't care._

_And I don't care that tonight will be my last night. I died yesterday, when my best friend turned away from me and told me she doesn't care either. It doesn't matter that she was the only person that I ever cared about. It doesn't matter that I thought she cared. It doesn't matter._

_Nothing matters. No one will miss me. No one will cry. No one will care._

_No one will care when I don't come to school. No one will call the house to see if I'm ok. No one will stop by to see what's happened._

_No one will care about the scars running across my wrists. No one will care about the mascara that ran onto my pillow along with my tears. No one will care about the plugged in hair dryer that will drop into the filled tub with me._

_No one will care. I don't care._

_I don't_ care." He stopped reading and looked at me, "That is really sad," he muttered.

I watched Alice move slowly towards my, tears rolling down her perfect face.

"Can I hug you?" She asked, not wanting to push me. I nodded, and she embraced me. My tears mixed with hers, and we cried together. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Edward, tears rolling down his face. He had the yellow folder in his hand, and her was reading the stories inside. I hoped he didn't find a certain one. But my luck doesn't exist. His jaw dropped. I inwardly cringed, and I hid in Alice's arms.

"This is... I don't know what this is?" His voice was hard.

"Read it out then." Rosalie told him.

"_I stared in to his warm chocolate-brown eyes, those eyes were powerful, with a simple look, he could make you want to be cradled in his arms or make you run for cover. People often asked me, 'Why do you stay with him?'_

_My reply is always the same, 'Because he still loves me, he promised it would never happen again.' What was sad, I mean really sad, was that I truly believed it! The last time I saw him, I was at the descending end of one of his mad rages. The black bruise that covered my face was the least of my worries because, what was standing in front of me was NOT the man I had married. Why it took 3 years to realize this, I don't know, maybe I wasn't ready._

_The last time my husband finally left me there, on the cold, uncaring ground, I slowly got up, careful not to rattle any new injuries, that now were on top of the not so old ones. I slowly walked to my best-friends house, which thankfully was only 3 houses down. She let me in, worry covering her face, and for the first time I confided in my friend, and told her in full, everything I had bottled up in that little jar I kept tucked away in me._

_Before I knew it, I found myself moving, my friend took me under her wing, we moved to a new state, and I went to a women's center on a regular bases for concealing. Now here I am 2 years older, and face to face with the man that I had once thought I loved with all my heart, but now despise. He asks me to please forgive him, tells me, he is a changed man, all lies I have heard from his lips to many times. I put a fake smile on my face, and politely tell him I am sorry, I will not take him back this time, thankful I am in a public area, and quickly step into the crowd and walk away." _I heard him read it, and I knew the everyone had frozen.

I turned my head, and observed everyone, except Edward. They all had eyes on me, shock written on their faces.

"Ebony?" Edward murmured

"Yeah?" I asked turning to him, but remaining in Alice's arms.

"Why?" He asked

"I just wrote it, an idea I had, after listening to a song all day," I muttered, "But it means a lot to me, because I wrote it with Taya, on the day, just before everything kicked off again. I moved here to get away from the chaos. I mean, my best friend in the world is pregnant, and is going to give them up for adoption to a complete stranger, which I don't like the idea of, my best friend is dying in a hospital bed, and she would let anyone help her this time. She is just waiting for death! I can't live with it!" I needed to get that off my chest. I curled into Alice.

"I can help." Rosalie said.

"With what?" I asked

"I can adopt the kid that your friend will give up. I have always wanted a child that will grow up!" She said, getting excited.

"I'll talk to her tonight." I'm glad that I moved here.


	9. Chapter 9

I stuck my head phones in, and turned my phone on shuffle. I picked up my note book, and as I wrote, I hummed along to the very familiar songs. Some, I sung parts of, some I sung the whole of. Edward walked in when I was singing '_Concrete Angel'_ and I blushed in embarrassment. Then my favourite song came on, as someone walked in, and I started singing, without a care in the world.

"You tuck me in,  
Turn out the light  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that

Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back," I looked up at whoever had come in. It was Carlisle. He was smiling.

"You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me," I grinned at Carlisle, as he was humming along, like he knew the song.

"Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream  
Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry hold on tight.  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly Fly Away  
Butterfly Fly Away," We both sung that. My father used to sing that part to me, when I was living with him, until I was about 6 years old.

"Flap your wing now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true  
Butterfly Fly Away  
We been waiting for this day  
All along and know just what to do  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly Fly Away," We sung the end together, and I knew that, that would be a memory I would remember forever. My good mood deflated when Taya's song came on. _What if she's an angel?_' and I felt my tears surface. I didn't sing the words, but Carlisle watched me, closely. He moved to sit on the bed, taking my warm hand into his cold one. As the last verse started, the floodgates creeked open a bit, and I couldn't help but sing it out.

"A little girl on daddy's lap  
Hiding her disease with a baseball cap  
You can turn the channel  
Most people do  
But what if you were sitting in her daddy's shoes," I sung it, tears rolling, and I knew everyone was listening.

"Maybe she's an angel  
Sent here from Heaven  
And she's making certain you're doing your best  
To take the time to help one another  
Brother are you going to pass that test  
You can go on with your day to day  
Trying to forget what you saw in her face  
Knowing deep down it could have been her saving grace  
What if she's an angel." Taya is my angel, Alyssa will always be my Concrete Angel, Sapphire will always be my bubble, and Penny will always be my starshine. I stopped the music, know what songs were left. They would really open the floodgates.

"You listen to older songs. Ones with meaning." Carlisle told me. Not true.

"Not all the songs I listen to have meaning to it!" I claimed, then racked my brain for one without meaning. Got it! "Wild one, faith hill! That is one of my favourites!" Only because it kinda describes Bubbles.

"How do you know 'Butterfly Fly Away'?" He asked, curiously.

"My dad, he would sing most the song to me. It kept away the nightmares. I would always sing the beginning, then he would take over." I told him.

"What nightmares?" He pushed. Shit! What could I say now! I couldn't tell him everything! I can't tell him that Paul abused me. I can't tell him that Steve abused me. I can't tell him that Jacob abused me. I can't tell him!

"I can't remember now. Something about snakes, spiders and monsters." I lied. Okay, now I feel guilty. I could hear Steve's voice yelling at me.

_"Bitch! You don't lie in my house! You don't lie to me!" He yelled, punching me in the stomach_

_"I didn't sir. I didn't lie!" I told him. I hadn't lied. I don't know what I could of lied about. He threw me across the room, and I blacked out._

"I need the truth." Grr

"Okay, I lied! But I'm not telling you ANYTHING!" I told him, before going back to my work.

* * *

Carlisle POV

She fell asleep, soon after our discussion. Edward came up, and stood in the doorway, with a small frown upon his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I can read her thoughts now. I'm getting memories. He dad is singing to her at the moment." He said, his frown still evident. It deepened moments later, "A man. I don't recognize him. He is beating her, a woman laughing in the background. She is about 7."

A low growl left my chest. I suddenly felt very protective. All we could hear is her shallow breathing, until a scream ripped from her throat.

"Wake up!" I said, lightly shaking her shoulder. Her eyes opened and she threw herself into my arms and cried. I then remembered what she said about her dad singing to her. I decided to see if it would work for me.

"Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream  
Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry hold on tight.  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly Fly Away  
Butterfly Fly Away," I sung softly. Esme stood behind me, he hand on my shoulder. Edward stood just in my line of vision, his fist balled up, his skin bone white. He was trembling with rage. Jasper walked in, and led Edward out, he was obviously feeling the rage. I think we could all feel it. She was still crying.

"Flap your wing now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true  
Butterfly Fly Away  
We been waiting for this day  
All along and know just what to do  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly Fly Away," She just needed that, to calm her down. Same disappeared, but came back seconds later with a cup of water. She put it on the table.

* * *

Ebony POV

I knew who I needed. But I knew that I can't have him. Carlisle helped a bit by singing. But, nothing helped more than James' voice. But James had been killed. I can cope, but it just will take time. I wanted him, singing to me, like he would over the phone, every night, to scare the monsters away.

"How about, you go have a shower, and I'll make you some food." Carlisle suggested. I nodded. He spoke again, "I'll have Alice find some clothes for you."

I travelled to the bathroom, with my phone. I stripped, turned the shower on and put my song on repeat. I turned it up loud enough for me to hear over the shower, and I jumped in as the song started.

_She thinks I walk on water  
She thinks I hung the moon  
She tells me every morning,  
"They just don't make men like you"_

_She thinks I've got it together_  
_She swears I'm as tough as nails_  
_But I don't have the heart to tell her_  
_She don't know me that well_

_She don't know how much I need her_  
_She don't know I'd fall apart_  
_Without her kiss, without her touch_  
_Without her faithful, loving arms_  
_She don't know that it's all about her_  
_She don't know I can't live without her_  
_She's my world, she's my everything_  
_And she thinks she needs me_

_Sometimes she cries on my shoulder_  
_When she's lying next to me_  
_But she don't know that when I hold her_  
_That she's really holding me, holding me_

_She don't know how much I need her_  
_She don't know I'd fall apart_  
_Without her kiss, without her touch_  
_Without her faithful, loving arms_  
_She don't know that it's all about her_  
_She don't know I can't live without her_  
_She's my world, she's my everything_  
_And she thinks she needs me_

_Yeah, and the funny thing is_  
_She thinks she' s the lucky one_

_She don't know how much I need her_  
_She don't know I'd fall apart_  
_Without her kiss, without her touch_  
_Without her faithful, loving arms_  
_She don't know that it's all about her_  
_She don't know I can't live without her_  
_She's my world, she's my everything_  
_And she thinks she needs me_

_She thinks I walk on water_  
_She thinks I hung the moon._

I let the tears flow, as the song played. I washed myself as I cried. I did my hair too. It played through about five times by the time I stepped out the shower. I dressed in gray jogger bottoms and a hoodie, that had been put there and made my way downstairs, turning the music off in the process. I started singing 'Because of you' softly, not really caring if they heard. I tried to eat the toast, but ten minutes after finishing, I threw it back up again. I groaned. I curled up, on the couch watching a film, I don't know what. A quilt was over me, my head in Edward's lap, my feet touching Emmett's leg. I hid my feet away, under the cover, because Emmett kept tickling them.


	10. Chapter 10

I walk through the door, with Alice following. Jasper sat on a chair, in the kitchen, his face stoney. What's going on?

"Don't ask. Concentrating." Is the three words we got.

I walked up the stairs to Ebony's room and opened the door. She was sleeping. Esme sat beside her, stroking her hair back. Ebony let out a moan of pain.

"Daddy! It hurts. It hurts so bad!" She cried, her fists clenching. I couldn't read a single mind in this house. What the hell is going on?

Esme looked at me, venom tears rolling down her cheeks, "She keeps crying out. We can wake her. Jasper is trying so hard to take her pain away. He almost collapsed on the floor, when it started. Its bad."

I gulped. I looked at the girl in the bed, her face red, glistening with sweat. I moved to hold her hand, and I held it tight.

"Make it stop! Please!" She cried out.

Jasper crawled in, tears on his cheeks, and I knew he was hurting. Where was Carlisle?

"How is she?" Rose asked, walking in.

"Getting worse." Jasper gasped out.

"Daddy! It hurts! Take it away! Make it stop!" She cried out again.

"I'll call her father. It might help her for him to come here." Esme said. She left the room. I heard her talk on the phone.

"He will be 20 minutes. Rose, get Jasper out, we don't want to explain his pain." Esme comanded.

20 minutes passed painfully slow. His footsteps up the stairs was painfully slow. As he walked in, with Alice, his hard face softened, and he rushed to Ebony. He took her into his arms.

"Daddy! It hurts! Make it stop!" She cried.

"Shush, my butterfly. I'll make it go away. I'll make the pain go away. I promise," He told her, his voice comforting. Her hands latched onto his top, and he sat there, talking, till she woke. He took out a strip of tablets and held them in front of her. She took them, no water, and I saw her visibly relax. She fell asleep soon enough.

"She will be okay. It's been a very long time since that has happened." He kind of explained. She really has some explaining to do, "I'll explain, downstairs."

He softly detached himself from her, and we lead the way to the living room. We all sat down, and waited for the explanation.

"Ebony has Celbral Palsy." Huh

"How bad?" Esme asked, her hand flying to her mouth. She obviously knew what it is.

"She used to be in a wheelchair, she started walking when she was about 10." He explain. I will ask Carlisle when he gets back. I was sent from the room, by Esme, so the could discuss in further detail

* * *

4 hours later

"I'm back!" Carlisle called out. _Alice told me you wanted to speak to me about Celbral Palsy. Come to my study, I have a paper on it._

I met him in there, and he just handed me the sheet.

**Cerebral palsy** (**CP**) is a general term for a group of permanent, non-progressivemovement disorders that cause physical disability in development, mainly in the areas of body movement. It is a central motor dysfunction affecting muscle tone, posture and movement resulting from a permanent, non-progressive defect or lesion of the immature brain. CP is neither genetic nor a disease, and it is not contagious. The most cases are congenital, arising at or about the time of birth, and are diagnosed at a young age rather than during adolescence or adulthood.

**Cerebral refers to the cerebrum, which is the affected area of the brain. The disorder may often involve connections between the cortex and other parts of the brain such as the cerebellum. The term palsy in modern language refers to disorder of movement, but the word root "palsy" technically means "paralysis", even though it is not used as such within the meaning of cerebral palsy.**

**Cerebral palsy is caused by damage to the motor control centers of the developing brain and can occur during pregnancy, during childbirth, or after birth up to about age three. Resulting limits in movement and posture cause activity limitation and are often accompanied by disturbances of sensation, depth perception, and other sight-based perceptual problems and communication ability; impairments can also be found in cognition, and epilepsy is found in about one-third of cases. CP often results in musculoskeletal problems. Cerebral palsy's nature as a broad category means it is defined mostly via several different subtypes, especially the type featuring spasticity, and also mixtures of those subtypes.**

At this point, I skipped to the small section on pain.

**Pain is common and may result from the inherent deficits associated with the condition, along with the numerous procedures children typically face. Pain is associated with tight or shortened muscles, abnormal posture, stiff joints, unsuitable orthosis, etc. There is also a high likelihood of chronic sleep disorders secondary to both physical and environmental factors.**

It was then I cried. I cried because I didn't know how to save the broken girl I loved.

* * *

**DO NOT **question my knowledge on celbral palsy. I have it, I should know.

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	11. Chapter 11

I walk into Ebony's room, and raised an eyebrow. She sat in shorts and t-shirt. She was on the phone, laughing and smiling.

"Ezie, I have to go, love you, and I'll call you back when I can about you coming to stay," she said to the person on the other end, and hung up.

"Who's that?" I asked her, completely confused.

"My oldest sister, Esme. She was telling me about her boys, and how much they miss me. They are thinking of dragging everyone, except mother, down for a week." She explained. Everyone? She must of read my mind, as she explained further, "All together, there will be ten people. My siblings, Esme, Jack and Sarah. Esme and Jack have kids. Esme had three kids, a thirteen year old, her name is Joanna, but we call her Jo, Jacob, who is a stubborn six year old and Casey, who is a fussy four year old."

Okay six people, "Jack has two kids, Tommie Junior, after his father, and we call him T.J. He is in the terrible twos and Jack Junior, or JJ and he is at the troublesome threes. He is also deaf." That is eight people.

"That is only eight people," I said. She looked down for a few minutes then looked up.

"I have 2 kids. Twins." What!

"Yeah I know, shocking, and I was thirteen when I had them. Blame that sick bastard that raped me on my thirteenth birthday, when I got home from that party." She laughed a humorless laugh, "Anyway, they want to come and visit, but one, they won't be able to find a ho-" I cut her off

"They can stay here. Jack can share with his kids, Sarah and your kids can stay in hear with you, and Esme can share with her kids. It will work, I promise." I saw the plan working in Esme's head, and I expressed it for her. I heard her sigh from down stairs, then she told me to get out of her head.

* * *

So, a week later, we were waiting at the airport. The whole family. Ebony's family knew that they were staying with us. I have never seen Ebony so happy. She was bouncing up and down, effecting Jasper, and that ment effecting us. So when she handed me her bag, she said it was for safety. I was confused until a girl was in her arms, laughing. That must be Jo, she looked about thirteen.

"Auntie Ebs!" She cried, as she was embraced. Ebony scowled. She released the young girl, and we introduced ourselves to her, "Oh, Auntie Ebony, the boys are on a sugar rush!" Ebony spun around, and crouched down. Then I saw three little boys charging at her. As they landed in her arms, she stood swinging them all, at once, in a circle. She put them down.

"Where's mummy?" She asked the oldest of the three. He shrugged, "Jakey?" She asked sternly, "Umm... With Uncle J and Aunt Sarah, Auntie Ebs!" This time she didn't scowl. She said she had a soft spot for Esme's boys. She crouched down and picked the middle boy up. He had black hair, and blue eyes. As she turned, I saw that her eyes have changed to light blue, with flecks of green.

"This little monster is Teddy. And he is MINE!" The last was a protective growl, which had Emmett laughing. "The other two are Jacob and Casey." She laughed.

"Ebony!" A soft, motherly voice called. Ebony put Teddy down and glided over to a tall, brown hair woman.

"Ezie!" She cried, falling into her arms. A man laughed from behind them, with his arms full of boys, and a young woman, obviously Sarah was pulling along luggage. Me and Alice went forward, and helped her, after introducing ourselves. Ebony murmured something into Ezie's ear, and the woman nodded with a musical laugh. All the girls seemed to laugh musically. What's with that?

A little girl came creeping up behind the sisters and tackled their legs. Alice and I laughed. Ebony let her sister go and turned to look at my family. I did too, and had to suppress a laugh. Carlisle and Esme were talking to Jacob, Emmett laughing at Jo, who tried hiding behind Rose, which failed. Jasper was laughing at Casey and Teddy.

* * *

When we got back, Jack and Emmett were playing a video game, Sarah and both Esme's were talking about something, and Ebony was with all the kids. I sat watching them. The others had gone out for a quick hunt. I was watching the kids play, and then Ezie walked in, and murmured something into Ebonys ear.

"Which one?" Ebony asked.

"18th party at mine." Ezie told her. That caused a giggle, and Ebony nodded, standing, and following Ezie. Ezie beckoned for me to follow, so I did.

"This is the video of our Sarah's BEST birthday ever!" Ezie told me, "It's Jo recording, stood on the freezer."

She hit play, and I was laughing the whole way through.

"THAT'S MY LEG, JACK!" Who knew Ebony could be so loud. I laughed at this bit in the video. Ebony was lying on the floor, Esme tangled around Sarah, and Jack had decided to launch an attack. I could barley see the Twister mat on the floor.

* * *

"Mummy made cake!" The whispered words sent Ebony flying upright in bed. I heard the springs creak, protesting against the fast movement.

"MINE!" That possessive growl sounded so sexy, as I stood giggling in my room at Jacobs way at waking the sleeping beauty up. I heard her stand and dress in 43 seconds and made a mad dash downstairs. I walked down at a human speed.

"Jacob said cake!" Was her first tired words, "Need some cake!"

Ezie laughed, and the smell of cake wafted through the kitchen. Generally, I would wrinkle my nose at the smell of human food, but today, it actually smelt good. My nose led me to the kitchen. I laughed at the sight before my golden eyes. There was my Ebony, her hands on the counter, her hair tousled in ways I thought weren't actually humanly possible. A vest top and shorts is all she was wearing, and her now green eyes wide. Then my eyes landed on the cake. Each colour on the cake had a name on it. Our vampire family included. Ebony saw us as a family, I heard her telling Ezie yesterday, and she said,

"They are family. Esme and Carlisle are like the parents we never had. I love daddy very much, but he can't. And mother, even with her alcoholic addictions, and her drugs, I still love her, but Esme and Carlisle are... I don't know, but they feel more right for parents that mother and daddy ever was, and Edward means everything to me. And the others, they are my other brothers and sisters." That made me smile.

"For everyone, not just you." Ezie's voice brought me back to the present. Ebony was now sat down, eating a piece huge of cake.

My vampire family came in, at that moment, they all had grins on their faces.

"Cake!" Emmett sat and begged. Esme laughed, and gave him the bit with his name on it. She offered a bit to Alice, who shook her head.

"Coffee first." Was her words. A chorus of yes pleases went around the room.

_This is good stuff, Edward! I will never forget this cake. And, it had my name on it! _I think Emmett has fallen in love with a cake. I agreed to a piece, and everyone else followed. Vampires eating human cake. What has this family done to us? I laughed inwardly at my thoughts.

_I love this upside down family, Vampire and human, broken and whole. I love it. _ I smiled at Alice's thoughts. She was right. I love it too.


	12. Chapter 12

Trying to watch this movie was extremely difficult, especially since Edward didn't know what was going to happen in 5 minutes. I'm so glad my family left yesterday, but my twins now live here. They don't have much, but they don't care. Ezie brought my tear-stained guitar up, and left it for me, so I can get back to playing. Alice snickered, alerting me that my little girl was on her way to ask that question. I could see Emmett biting his lip to stop him laughing, and Jasper really wasn't helping.

My little girl walked up to Edward and asked, "Are you my new daddy?" Only my little girl can do that with a straight face. I heard the sound of fabric tearing, so I turned my head yo see Emmett cracked up, face down in a cushion. I looked back at Edward, whose mouth was working furiously to find an answer. He looked at me for help. I nodded, telling him yes, because I know that is the only way he will answer it once.

"Yes, Rosie-Posey," he replied, carefully, also glaring at me. My little girl was scooped up into Edward's arms for a hug. I stood and travelled up the stairs, thinking it's time to visit my tear-stained guitar. I laughed at my four year old son, going through Alice's closet, with Rosalie laughing behind him. I heard Alice shout for Rose to stop him, but she didn't. I found my room and took out my most prized possession. Edward didn't know I had this, so it would definitely surprise him. I checked the tuning, before playing a song I love.

"Drew looks at me,  
I fake a smile so he won't see,  
That I want and I'm needin',  
Everything that we should be,

I'll bet she's beautiful,  
That girl he talks about,  
And she's got everything,  
That I have to live without," I heard foot steps on the stairs, but I couldn't care. I'm in music mode now.

"Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so damn funny,  
and I can't even see,  
Anyone when he's with me,

He says he's so in love,  
He's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows,  
He's all I think about at night," I saw his shocked face and almost laughed, but I was too busy playing and singing.

"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do," a single teardrop rolled down my face, joining the collection of stains on my guitar. I heard him move and sit next to me.

"Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be," I heard Edward snort at this point, so I glared at him, still playing and singing. I know that he was much more flawless than that boy I was singing about.

"She better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky, cause," I looked into his topaz eyes as I sung.

"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do," Another tear drop rolled, but, this time Edward caught it with his icy thumb.

"So I drive home alone.  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight." I looked at my bedside table, a photo of Drew was facing me. Drew. The boy I had a crush on, and he would always talk about this girl. I saw them kiss in the corridor, the day before I left school, to come here. He didn't know, and everyday I saw him, I'd fake a smile, so he wouldn't know. But, if I saw him now, I wouldn't care.

"'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into," I felt Edward press his marble lips to my head, and wipe away my last tear.

"Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see." I played the last notes, and looked at Edward.

"Flawless? You should see yourself. You are the flawless one." He spoke in clear tones.

"Me? Flawless? More like you." It's true! He moves so effortlessly, and so perfectly.

"And any guy who takes no notice of the beautiful girl in front of me, isn't worth your tears." He told me, before brushing his lips against mine.

His eyes fluttered closed. "Ebony." He whispered before he pressed his lips to mine again slightly harder than the first time.

My heart pounded wildly as my blood boiled in my veins. I pressed myself closer to him and he pulled my body tighter against his own. His eyes opened again and they were dark honey. I groaned as I leaned in and kissed him, hard.

He wasted no time responding as his mouth devoured mine greedily. I moaned as I felt his tongue seek entrance to my mouth and I opened gratefully. He tasted absolutely exquisite, like vanilla and spices. His fingers splayed on my lower back and he groaned into my open mouth. My head spun as I realized I was kissing Edward. Willingly kissing someone. I grasped the back of his head and kissed him deeply. He pressed against me harder and I felt his arousal pressed against my abdomen. I broke the kiss so I could breathe and moaned as his mouth descended down the column of my throat to my collarbone.

"Ebony, Ebony." He whispered against my neck. He pressed me backwards and lifted me slightly so I was sitting on a table. I couldn't even think about how my ass was probably scuffing a brand new table. He shifted me so he was between my legs and I wrapped them around him encouragingly. He groaned and ground into the apex of my thighs earning him a long moan of my approval. My center absolutely ached for him as he devoured my mouth again. I wrapped my fingers in his back belt loops and pulled him flush against me as I arched against his straining length. "Edward, please." I moaned, begging him to touch me somewhere other then the small of my back.

He pulled back slightly disoriented. "God, Bella." He moaned, shifting his lower half away from mine. I groaned with the loss and let go of his belt loops. "Do you know what we almost just did?" He asked in disbelief.

I smiled slightly. "Almost."

He breathed and stepped away from me, turning away so he could adjust himself. "Ebony, you and I… we can't do this." He breathed. My heart thudded loudly in protest.

"I care about you, Edward. I'd hope you could realize that." I said seriously.

He shook his head. "I know that, and you know how I feel. You should know, anyway." He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "In all my years I've never pressed myself to a woman like that during a kiss." He said disgustedly. "I've always been a perfect gentleman." He deplored. "It's you, Ebony. I can't stop myself. You are glorious, and you don't realize it. Your skin is like cream and your hair like silk. You are the most tempting creature I've seen in all my years." He said almost accusingly.

I blushed. "So what are you saying, then?" I asked quietly.

He stepped closer and held his hand out for me so I could get down. "I think we have to slow down. You're so young, Ebony." I frowned at him but took his hand anyway. "I know you've always known exactly what you want, you're very mature for your age. Still though, it's too soon for this."

I bit my lip and nodded. He was exactly right. We were being ludicrous. "You're right. Let me get this straight though, you aren't saying never, right?"

He laughed. "I don't know how I'll be able to leave you alone! We have to take our time though."

I flushed. "Okay. We'll give it time. I have no problem waiting, Edward."

He smiled, taking my arm in the crook of his again. "I hope you're right." He said vaguely.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been two months since the twins starting living with us, and graduation was coming up. We decided to relax for the day, as it was sunny, so we found a Disney film, and put it on. About an hour through, her phone rang, and the growl that left her chest was surprising.

"Did you sneak out again?" Ebony growled into the phone, her eyes pitch black. I didn't hear the reply.

"Good! Now what do you want!" She growled. Another silence.

"I'm glad! She can rot in hell!" Who can rot in hell?

"YOU WHAT!" I ducked as her phone flew across the room, at the wall and she disappeared up the slam of her door shocked me, and I didn't understand why. Alice went into a vision seconds later. A few moments went by, and Alice came to present.

"No." Her gasp was barely louder than my ears could here. She rushed up the stairs, and I could hear her banging Ebony's door, "**_DON'T YOU DARE_**!" Her word were dripping with venom. I hate that she shields her mind from me.

"I have to, Alice. It's too dangerous!" I heard her snap back.

* * *

**Alice POV**

She will not leave this house. Her door opened and her face was stained with tears. I embraced her, for a moment before holding her at arms length.

"Why is it dangerous?" I asked, softening my voice, a little bit.

"My other sister, my younger one, Stephanie, decided she would tell the father of my children where I am. He will be here by the end of today." I tilted my head asking for more information, and that is what I got, "He wants me dead, Ali." SHIT!

"He doesn't have a chance." I promised, but a part of me was saying he does.

"He does..." She figeted under my gaze, "He transforms into a wolf. I remember that. I have scars from when that happened." SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!

"I need to get out of here." Her voice brought me back.

"No. Give me 10 minutes, and I can help." I grabbed my phone and called the only person who could give me information on how to kill a shape-shifter.

"Hello?" Her voice questioned. For once, it was brilliant to hear her voice.

"Bella? It's Alice." My voice was short.

"What is it? Is it Victoria?" She questioned. Bloody hell! I had forgotten all about her! She'll live.

"No, actually, I need to know how to kill a wolf. You know, the ones that you hand around with." I snapped.

"Ummm..." She paused, then called for Jacob. They had a mumbled conversation, then she gave me and answer, "Vampire venom in there system. Immediate death. Why?"

"Thanks, bye." I hung up, and dashed downstairs. Edward covered Teddy's ears, and Rosie was asleep in his lap.

"We have a wolf to kill." I said, before explaining everything. I then went to Ebony to tell her the news. She was staring at a photo in a frame. She put it down, and I told her the news. A small smile played on her lips for a second, before vanishing.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I got a text earlier, remember." Yeah, of course! "Well, Taya informed me that Drew got engaged 2 weeks ago." A single tear rolled down her face.

"Why didn't he tell you?" I asked, mega confused.

"Because, until I met Edward, I was in love with him. He was my Drew. If Jamie hadn't been killed that night... No, if I hadn't gone into labour, Jamie wouldn't have decided to escape the house, to be with me, then he wouldn't have been killed. I wouldn't have fallen in love with Drew."

I could hear Edward moving around, slowly making his way upstairs. I couldn't process the information she had just told me. Edward walk in, and held out her somehow undamaged phone. She snatched it, and glared at him, with a look that I never wanted to be on the receiving end of. He backed out of the room. She looked at the phone, and I knew she had 4 missed calls. She pressed a button, and put the phone to her ear. I left her room, only to go to my room, and cry for the girl who has lost so much.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I was more interested in my daughter's sleeping face, rather than the film. Within half hour, Alice came back, and cuddled up to Jasper. Ten minutes after that, my love walked in, and sat next to me, her head on my shoulder. She brushed Rosie's hair back, as I put my arm around her. Teddy sat on Ebony's lap, playing with the ends of her hair. The film ended, and Rosalie suggested going out into the garden. Teddy snickered at the idea, and it was obvious the my love was sniggering too.

"What so funny?" Jasper asked Teddy.

"Mummy's a monkey, when in garden!" He told him, still giggling. Ebony buried her head my, and the room smelled of roses. She was blushing.

"Really?" Emmett asked, "Ebony, show us!"

She groaned, and Teddy ran off, to the garden. My little girl opened an eye.

"I heard 'monkey'!" She answered my unasked question. She stood and ran to the garden. Ebony followed, telling to wait for 5 minutes before coming out. So we did. When we went out, I stood under a tree.

"Daddy move!" My little girl demanded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Mummy will give you an owie!" She said.

"Edward, it might be a good idea to move. It will hurt you, if you don't move!" She called from above.

"I'll be fine!" I told her.

"You'll regret that." She muttered, and I heard the movement of leaves, and then pressure on my shoulders, for a moment, before she did a flip, and landed in the splits, in front of me.

She grinned, before jumping up, and climbing back up the tree. I leaded against the trunk. I didn't expect her face to be upside down, in front of me. She smirked, before kissing my lips, and disappearing again. Before I knew it, she jumped on Emmett, scaring the life out of him. He was on the other side of the garden. How the hell? She winked at me, and got down from Emmett's shoulders. Carlisle walked out, and leaned against the wall, a small smile on his face. He had been watching from the kitchen.

"Teddy bear, you need to move," She called. She seemed far away. Very far. My son ran, and tackled Jasper.

I watched the tree, and from very far up, I saw her jump. She was incredibly straight. She landed, rolled, and stood. She then did the spits. She continued showing us, until Alice had a vision. She had blocked me, and so had everyone else, so I couldn't access the vision shown to her. She slipped out of it quickly enough.

"5 minutes." 5 minutes till what? "The wolf will be here in 5 minutes." FUCK!

Everything stopped. Ebony looked between our kids and all of us. The little ones looked at their mother, confused.

"We havent got a chance. I can see. He has a huge pack." Alice murmured. SHIT! "Let me call the pack at La push." She was back in 1 minute. "They are on their way."

Alice nodded at Ebony, who moved for the first time. She walked up to Rose, and I had an idea of what she was going to do, and I wouldn't stop her.

"Take my children. Please. Take them away from here. I'm begging you." Her broken pleads almost broke my dead heart. Rose nodded, scooping the twins up into her arms, kissing Emmett's cheek after.

"Take care of them." Her last broken whisper almost make me cry.

"I will," Was Rose's last words, before running off.

Everyone surrounded Ebony in a protective crouch. I found my spot, got into my protective crouch. I could smell the La Push wolves, and the other ones from a different direction. I heard Sam and his pack move around us, but I was more focused on the wet dog smell towards the house. I could hear Carlisle explain the situation to them. Nothing mattered now. Sam stood in front of me, in his wolf form.

_Stop worrying, Edward. Everything will go well. Everything will be back to normal soon._ - Carlisle.

I nodded, and then the wolves came into view.

_That bitch got leeches involved. This will be a great fight. Time to kill! _- Random wolf.

I felt Ebony crouch down behind me, and she was shaking. The huge pack attacked, and I knew what to do. I grabbed Ebony, and flew up the tree. She kissed me in thanks.

"Be safe." She whispered before I joined the fight. Everything was a blur for a few minutes, and then a tall man with blue eyes leaned against the tree she was up.

"Hello black beauty. Come down. I won't hurt you, honey." I growled when her said that. She was **mine**!

"You said that last time, and you almost killed me." She snapped.

"Aww, honey. You catch on quick don't you." He said in a sickly sweet voice. I lunged at him, biting into his neck.

We quickly took out the others, and Alice got Ebony. She cried in my arms, but I couldn't quite comprehend why.

* * *

**Ebony POV**

It has been three days and I need her voice. Last time, she was the one who kept me going. I just lie in my bed, hoping for her to call. Edward keeps talking to me, but I can't really hear him. It's like he's far away, and I'm not allowed to listen, because I can't move forward. So when my phone rang a familiar tune, it was pressed to my ear, because I couldn't move. They had talked to her before doing that.

"Sapphire." I whispered, my voice harsh from lack of use.

"You need to stay awake. Fight the darkness. Come back to the surface. Your my sunlight, I can't lose you now!" Her voice was urgent.

"Yours." The only word I could say.

"Yeah, your mine, and I'm yours, remember that?"

"Mine." I murmured.

We talked for a while, and eventually, she had to go and eat. Food sounded revolting. I stood up and stumbled down the stairs. My little girl gave me a big hug and kissed me on the cheek.

"Love you mumma," she murmured,

"Love you baby girl," I sat down, with her in my lap. I protectively wrapped my arms around her, and held her to my chest.

An hour later

I sat at the table, picking at a small sandwich. I felt so sic and so wrong eating it, and all I could do was remember.

_"Daddy why did Alyssa lie? Why? Oh daddy why?" I was crying into the phone. _Stop thinking. Stop!

_"Daddy take me home. I'm better now, I promise. Take me home!" Begging to be taken out of hospital._

_"Your not better yet, sweetie. Just stay with me. I need my butterfly. The twins need you, my butterfly." he had told me. After I had gotten so sick, after the twins had been born. _Stop thinking now. STOP! I found myself drifting away, floating, dreaming.


End file.
